


【GGAD】信徒

by Qurainbow



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurainbow/pseuds/Qurainbow
Summary: 总结起来就是学生参加圣徒集会跟GG跑了，校长去要人结果把自己搭进去了。时间线在原著向短篇 《敌友不分》 之后。





	1. Chapter 1

高跟鞋踩在大理石地板上的声音被混杂独角兽毛发的精致地毯掩盖。文达和克罗尔目不斜视，脚步匆匆，阿伯纳西静静跟在她们身后。

“先生已经知道布莱克家小姑娘的事了。说起来，她还算是你的远房侄女，对吧，文达？”中年女巫的声音低沉稳重。

文达轻哼一声算是回应，纯血家族向来互为姻亲，细算起来通常是远房亲戚。她并不会因此更多留意那个执意要加入他们的十四岁英国女巫。

每一次的演讲集会后，格林德沃总能收获新的信徒。事到如今，他们已经不再关心新加入的圣徒人数，只在乎加入的人是否有特殊身份或是能力。

作为未成年女巫，卡西欧佩亚·布莱克的能力实在有限，唯一引起他们注意的，不过是她布莱克家后人和霍格沃茨学生的双重身份。

书房门开了，站在窗前的格林德沃和克雷登斯回过身来。克雷登斯显然不适应这种突然有人加入的情况，他不自觉地往格林德沃身后躲了一下，对方安抚地轻轻揽住他的肩。

文达和克罗尔对此早已见惯不怪，阿伯纳西却微微垂下眼，眼神似有一瞬间的黯淡。

“有结论了？”窗边的人先开了口。

“确定她没有其它目的。奎妮现在陪着她，我们来这里就是为了请示您对她的下一步安排。”文达清冷的声音在宽阔的书房中扩散。

格林德沃微微思索片刻，抬起的异瞳中带着笑意，“你觉得呢，阿伯纳西？”

沉默少言的年轻巫师似乎没想到自己会突然被问询，开口时带着微不可察的惶恐与欣喜，表面却仍维持着恭敬严谨，“我认为她作为霍格沃茨在校学生的身份会比作为布莱克家后人的身份更有价值，先生。”美式口音圆润而清朗。

异瞳扫过室内其他人，文达和克罗尔微微点头以示赞同，克雷登斯只是缩在他身边，显然没有参与会话的打算。

格林德沃笑了笑，“所以，你觉得我们需要让她回邓布利多身边？”

阿伯纳西略微迟疑，随后坚定点头，“是的，先生。”

一室的人神情各异，都沉默着等待格林德沃做出决定。那人将手负在身后，缓步走到雕着繁复暗花的落地窗前。“去看看她和奎妮相处得怎么样了。”他微微侧过头，对文达和克罗尔说。两人会意点头，转身离开了书房。

“你先下去休息吧，邓布利多。”格林德沃的声音不急不缓，克雷登斯和阿伯纳西同时愣了一下。

称呼的改变让克雷登斯有些惶恐。对方很少这样生疏地称呼他的姓，多数时候只是亲切地叫他的爱称“奥瑞”，偶尔也会用上暧昧的“我的孩子”。格林德沃拍了拍他的肩，亲昵的动作减轻了他的不安。

克雷登斯离开后，书房内只剩下格林德沃和阿伯纳西两个人。年轻男巫的眼神有些疑惑，却仍只是恭谨地站在原地等候格林德沃的指令。

“过来。”对方抬起了手，异色眼瞳中带着微不可见的笑意。

阿伯纳西顺从地走到他面前，被他抬起的手揽住肩膀时，整个人瞬间有些僵硬。

“你喜欢玫瑰吗？”格林德沃的话让怀中人轻微颤抖了一下。显然，黑发巫师没有料到对方将自己单独留下是为了问这种不相关的事。睫毛掩映下的深色瞳孔显现犹疑的光。

“上次奥瑞利厄斯炸毁了这扇落地窗，让人修复它时我就在想，应该把它换成整面玫瑰纹的琉璃。”

阿伯纳西眼中的犹疑更加明显，躯体仍然僵硬，似乎在极力克制挣开对方搭在自己肩上的手的冲动。

格林德沃及时转换了话题，“新的舌头用着还习惯吗？”

“已经完全适应了，先生。”相比肢体来，阿伯纳西的声音明显平静，依然是圆润的美式口音。

“让我看看。”格林德沃的指腹突然抚上他的唇瓣，他迟疑着微微张口，对方立刻将指尖探入他口中轻轻搅动着。

这一次他是真的无法再忍受，当即后退一步，却被格林德沃突然靠近的唇舌侵入齿间。熟悉的气息与他的舌尖追逐躲闪着，让他有一瞬间的意识空白。

回过神后他猛地推开面前的人，脸上的平静完全破碎，愤怒让他从眼角到耳尖都泛起了红，喘息还有些急促，他眼中的水光越来越明显。

“装不下去了，邓布利多教授？”格林德沃的手掌抚上他的脸，异瞳中的笑意终于掩饰不住。

对方楞了一下，急促的呼吸渐渐平复，眼角的红晕也缓缓消散。接骨木魔杖的杖尖轻点，“阿伯纳西”黑亮的头发瞬间褪成红褐色，漆黑的眼眸也变得湛蓝。五官和身形快速转变，一切静止时，属于阿不思·邓布利多那张儒雅俊秀的脸庞呈现在他面前。

眼底的水光在湛蓝色的眼眸中更加明显，格林德沃嘴角勾起谑笑，声音和眼神一样疑惑而真诚，“怎么了？被识破也不至于当场哭出来吧，阿尔。”

邓布利多微微皱眉，侧脸避开对方原本想落在自己眼睫上的吻，径自走到书桌前靠坐在桌上，袖内的魔杖向书房门口印出隔离咒。

他没有问格林德沃是怎么认出他的，反正对方总会忍不住在他面前炫耀起来。果然，格林德沃走到他身边开了口。“性格和口音倒是模仿得完美，有意透露的心声连奎妮都骗过去了。只是……”声音里带上了笑意，“阿伯纳西可不会因为我对别人举止亲昵就黯然神伤。”

邓布利多没有接他的话。“我必须把卡西欧佩娅带回去，她还只是个三年级学生。”声音一如往常的温润平静，仿佛刚才的一切不曾发生过。“你愿意配合最好，毕竟这里没人拦得住我，你也不能对我出手。”眼角甚至带上了笑意，嘴唇弯曲的弧度让面前的人有一瞬间的失神。

格林德沃当然清楚，邓布利多想强行把人带走的话这里的确没人能阻拦他。他只是怕不慎伤到自己的学生，加之不愿让其他人知道他来过纽蒙迦德。

属于阿伯纳西的衣物穿在中年教授身上显得过于窄小了一些。当年他也是很清瘦的，不知从何时开始丰腴起来。格林德沃的视线不自觉落在对方腰臀上，异色眼瞳中的光芒有些灼热。

抬起头移开视线，格林德沃凝视着窗外的雪山。“她自愿成为我的信徒，你难道指望我配合你把她强行绑回去？”

靠坐在桌上的人侧头叹了口气，“所谓的信徒只是暂时被你蛊惑，她才十四岁，如果今后她愿意追随你，那我不会阻拦，但至少这次……”

“可以，”格林德沃突然打断了他，“你可以单独见她然后劝说她脱离我的蛊惑。但是作为交换，你需要把一个原本可以成为我的信徒却被你强行拖离我身边的人交还给我，让我和他好好聊聊。”

湛蓝的双眼闪过一丝犹疑，“你说的人是……”他其实已经猜到答案。

“阿不思·邓布利多。”对方的回答如他所料，异瞳中的光芒有些灼眼。

迟疑着皱紧了眉，红发巫师始终没有点头应承，但当熟悉的气息再次贴近时，他没有躲闪。他知道，对方要的不止是“聊聊”而已。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SP预警

手掌下的肩膀有微不可查的僵硬，格林德沃放缓了动作，搭在对方肩上的手轻轻滑至领口，最终停在了衣扣上。

肢体的接触仍让邓布利多感到有些不自然，尤其是知道这是对方蛊惑信徒时的惯用手段的情况下。上次在他走投无路时收留安抚他的也是同一双手，这一认知让他始终不敢或是不愿直接挣开面前的人。邓布利多突然想起克雷登斯怯弱犹疑的眼神，哪怕仍然心存疑虑，也贪恋温暖，不敢放弃仅有的希望。从这点上来看，众人敬仰的白巫师和无家可归的默然者别无二致。

格林德沃并没有留意对方眼中一闪而过的失落与自嘲，他的注意力正被那身不属于邓布利多本人的衣物所吸引。“你是怎么弄到这身衣服的？”异色眼瞳打量着对方身上略显窄小的外套和衬衣。衣物是贴身穿着的，这一认知让格林德沃不自觉皱起了眉。

“是我自己的，简单的变形术而已。”邓布利多显然不曾意识到他并没有义务向对方解释这种事，语气中不易察觉的轻微急切让格林德沃勾起了唇角。

“你为什么来这里？”低沉的声音轻柔得像是自言自语，格林德沃将手探入对方被解开的上衣，手掌贴着腰线移动时，面前人蓝宝石般的双眼有一瞬间的失神。

“我不能把学生放在这里不管。”很正统的答案，但显然不是格林德沃想听到的。掐在邓布利多腰窝上的手增大了力度，逼得他向前躲闪，却让两人贴得更紧了些。他的每一次贴近都是因为外力推动——魔法部逼得他走投无路，学生成了圣徒等待他解救。

格林德沃早该习惯俩人这样的关系，却愈发觉得心有不甘。这个人曾是他最忠贞而强大的信徒，清醒睿智的大脑在他面前完全失效；敏锐的洞察力即便发现了他的本质仍不忍戳穿他的任何一句谎言；天空般清亮的蓝眼睛在看向他时迷离得像是笼上了一层淡雾。

强大的白巫师完全有能力抵御他的任何一次侵犯，却总是隐忍着任他施为，联想刚才对方被他点破身份前眼中的水光，他确信邓布利多仍是格林德沃的信徒。现在，他迫不及待地想让对方承认这一点。

嘴唇含舐着柔软的耳垂，拂在耳后的温热呼吸搅得邓布利多有些站立不稳。感到靠在自己身上的力度增大了些，格林德沃的手沿着对方的腰线向下揉捏，臀肉的弹性让他忍不住加重了动作，带得怀中人的呼吸略显急促。

“你既然能两次找来这里，就没想过要把纽蒙迦德堡的位置告诉魔法部的人吗？”不满足于隔着衣料的摩挲，他解开邓布利多的腰带，垂顺的西裤布料瞬间下滑，躯体暴露时的不安让白巫师猛地回过神。

“我知道你用了隐藏咒，”相比微微发颤的身体，邓布利多的声音意外地冷静，“而且你一定会加上摄神……”落在臀瓣上的拍打让他瞬间瞪大了眼，耳尖和眼角都因清脆的拍击声而泛了红。“你……”斥责的话语还没来得及说出口，格林德沃将他反剪双手压上了书桌。

“你是对的，纽蒙迦德堡周围的确布置着隐藏咒，而且附带了摄神取念。”这是格林德沃惯用的手法。让咒语自带甄别功能的方法是他俩根据赤胆忠心咒的原理一起研发的，十六岁的格林德沃曾感叹即便是梅林本人也不具备这样的能力。

而现在，格林德沃意料之中地成了史上最具影响力的黑巫师，他最重要的信徒却成了传言中唯一能阻挡他的救世主。“那你再猜猜，破解隐藏咒的条件是什么。”身下的人顿了一下，不自觉停止了挣扎。

只有忠于纽蒙迦德堡主人的人才能看见这座环绕在茫茫雪山中的建筑，这个答案再明显不过。也正是因此，格林德沃上一次可以毫无顾忌地放他离开，并且笃定他还会再回到这里。这一认知让邓布利多骤然失去反抗的底气，任由身后人的指间按压着他的穴口。双眼无力地闭上，掩盖他眼底的恼怒和自我厌弃。

不满身下人有意克制的冷淡反应，格林德沃揉弄对方穴口的力度丝毫不加收敛，前液润泽下勉强挤入后穴的性器撑开甬道，带起对方躯体的微颤和难以抑制的低声喘息。圆润的臀瓣饱满柔软而不失弹性，适合玩弄也适合掌掴，于是他两样都做了。肉体拍击时的清脆声响让邓布利多的耳根和臀肉一样泛起了红。

早在几个月前两人重逢时，格林德沃就觉得他的圣人应该被这样对待，疼痛和屈辱不会逼得强大的白巫师出手反击，只会加重对方眉眼间的宽容与隐忍。他从未像此刻这样痛恨邓布利多的虚伪——宁可通过被虐待和凌辱来减轻负罪感也不愿毫无保留地向他坦诚自己的心意。

再次撞击敏感点时，身下传出短促的哭喊，格林德沃俯下身，温热的气息随着低沉的声音尽数拂在对方耳边。“告诉我，你为什么能找到这里？”明知故问的质询只让对方紧咬了牙关，他猛地抬手，拍击在臀瓣上的手掌带得手下臀肉明显颤动了一下。

钝痛感刺激得臀瓣猛一收缩，连带后穴也绞紧了一下，过于刺激的快感让两人都顿了一瞬。看清对方眼中的生理性泪水时，格林德沃忍不住加重了动作，掌下拍击的力度全数转换成回馈给他快感。至少，他还可以通过这种方式得到身下人真实而强烈的回应。

臀瓣已经变得红肿，累加的痛感让躯体对于掌掴的反应越来越明显，邓布利多挣扎着想要躲闪，却被身后的人单手按紧了腰窝,只能任由疼痛和强烈的快感不断累积。脸上的泪痕和嘴角无力吞咽的津液惹得身后人的性器将他的甬道撑得更开，他已经分不清穴肉的猛烈收缩是臀瓣被掌掴时的应激反应还是高潮来临的前兆。

“再回答我一次，阿尔，你为什么来这里？”耳边低沉的声音带着难以抗拒的蛊惑，强烈的快感让他脑中一片空白。意识模糊间，邓布利多隐隐听见自己的声音，沙哑而无力，带着颤抖的暧昧尾音。

“我……我想见到你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、两人几个月前重逢是《浓雾之上》里的事，邓老师上一次来纽蒙迦德并被GG放走是《敌友不分》里的事。具体隔了多久我也没数，大半年或者一年？
> 
> 2、一个小彩蛋，《魔法石》中邓老师用来让哈利从镜子里拿到魔法石的咒语原理跟GG的火圈和隐藏咒的一样，都是他俩当年一起发现的可以甄别人心的魔咒。


	3. Chapter 3

奎妮已经与这个英国女孩对坐了一下午。因为口音的问题，她曾认为英国人的思想对她这个美国人来说难以辨认。然而，经过这几个月，她觉得英国人的心声至少还是可窥探的，人们在思考时总是惯用母语，因此文达、卡罗等人的心声对她来说与杂音无异。至于格林德沃，多数时候是寂静无声的。

与那群欧洲人语言各异的心声相比，卡西欧佩娅的思想对奎妮来说就像誊写在羊皮纸上的花体英文，形式繁复了些，内容却还算直白。这个女孩的口音很特别，奎妮想。英国口音已经够别扭的了，而卡西欧佩娅会有意拖长元音发音，咬清每一个辅字避免吞音。

那是拿腔作势的老派英国贵族特有的发音习惯。这个女孩对自己的姓氏和血统深以为傲，对布莱克家族也有着极高的认同感。她不反感祖母想要屠杀麻瓜的提案，不介意姑姑砍下小精灵的头做装饰品，只是反对家人对她婚事的安排。她很优秀，外貌出众、能力超群，在变形术方面很有天赋，否则也无法在不被除邓布利多外的任何人察觉的情况下离开学校。

卡西欧佩娅不愿意在家人安排下嫁给克劳奇家空有血统的小儿子，她只仰慕强者，例如——格林德沃。第一眼在报纸上看到格林德沃的相片她便觉得似曾相识，眉眼内敛的弧度掩不住眸底的光，她一定在某处见过那双异瞳，这也是她执意来到这里的原因之一。

听到这里，奎妮没忍住呛了一口热茶，茶渍沾染浅粉色连衣裙前襟的瞬间，悉心维护的优雅形象瞬间毁了大半。

“你还好吗，戈德斯坦恩小姐？”卡西欧佩娅声音中关切的意味并不重，微微皱起了眉，看见桌面的茶渍时身体不着痕迹地后移了一点。

“我没事，谢谢你，甜心。”奎妮立刻施咒清理了桌面，怜惜和同情的视线始终不曾从对面的小女巫身上挪开，这让卡西欧佩娅感到更加不适。

布莱克家的次女还不确定自己瞒着家人独身来到纽蒙迦德的做法是否正确。不得不说，格林德沃是个天才，任何诚心想要加入他的人都能按照他的指引来到这里，而反对他的人越是费尽心思寻找越是无法看到那些踪迹，卡西欧佩非常好奇触发这种咒语的筛选原理，或许格林德沃可以教会她这点，她知道自己有这个天赋，她一定能掌握这一咒语，如果格林德沃能亲自指导她……

“哦，梅林……”对面那个长相甜美的金发女巫已经不再掩饰自己脸上的同情了，索性放下了茶杯专注地看着她，甚至不去管手边又开始往杯子里倒茶的茶壶。

卡西欧佩娅不耐地别开眼，放下茶杯时发出了她修养范围内最重的声响。对方看她的表情像是在看一只不断向树顶攀爬、却没发现自己已经被困在树上的小猫。这让她感到烦躁。

奎妮自知失态，正准备转移话题，办公室的门被人象征性地轻扣后缓缓推开。

看见格林德沃时，小女巫漆黑的眼眸更显明亮，苍白的脸颊因血流加速而透出淡淡的粉，这使得她身上高傲疏离的防备感降低了些。

格林德沃几不可见对她扬了扬嘴角，移开眼示意奎妮跟自己出办公室。

“她很坚定，”奎妮跟在格林德沃身后，斟酌着措辞，“来这里的目的也很明确，她对您……”她最终不忍点破小女巫的心思，“对您的咒语很感兴趣，比如城堡外面选择性触发的屏蔽咒……我想她不会轻易放弃。她不能回家，也不愿意回学校。她认为自己已经没有退路。”

对方缓步走在她身边略微靠前的位置，突然顿住了脚步，“如果我说服她心甘情愿地回学校去，你认为需要多长时间？”

奎妮愣了一下，再次感叹听不到格林德沃的心声会让她产生无数疑惑。她实在想不出格林德沃有任何理由将布莱克家的次女劝回霍格沃茨，连她都知道那是英国最有影响的纯血家族之一。

既然格林德沃发问了，即便困惑，奎妮也开始认真思考。她已经无条件信任格林德沃做出的所有决定，哪怕对方并不给她任何解释。“您的话……大概一刻钟吧，我想。”

那邓布利多需要的也只是十五分钟。不，他更了解自己的学生，所以这时间只会更短。

“送她去书房，让其他人先行离开。不用准备她的位置，她今晚就会回霍格沃茨。”黑魔王快步离开，迈步时的动作幅度扬起了风衣的衣摆。身后的金发女巫再次感叹她早就该放弃弄清对方的想法。

格林德沃推开卧室门时，窗边的人正静静看着夕阳中的玫瑰园。他的确喜欢玫瑰。烛火未明，屋内略微有些暗。

“她在哪？” 邓布利多回过头，声音带着轻微的沙哑。他刚醒不久，衬衣的衣扣只扣到锁骨，没有穿外套也没系领带，整个人显得有些迷茫。事实上，他甚至分不清刚才自己意识模糊时对格林德沃表露心迹的情景是真是幻，也就还没想好要怎么应对。对方的表情并无异常，这明显加大了他的判断难度。

“我需要尽快带她回去。”邓布利多最终放弃思考刚才的事，专注于自己此行的主要目的。他拿起架子上的外套，随意搭在手臂上。大衣已经被变回了原本的样子，显然格林德沃认为阿伯纳西的衣物穿在邓布利多身上有些碍眼。

天还没有黑透，不同于上次的深夜到访。邓布利多担心被人撞见自己衣冠不整地跟在格林德沃身边，便暗自用了幻身咒。格林德沃却似全无自觉，带着他不急不缓地走向书房。

门被推开后，卡西欧佩娅刚从等到格林德沃的欣喜中回过神来，便看见自己的黑魔法防御课教授悄无声息地在格林德沃身边显形。更让她感到惶惑的是，传说中唯一让格林德沃畏惧的人的出现丝毫没有引起黑魔王的讶异。

小女巫震惊地瞪圆了眼，邓布利多安抚性地对她笑了笑，蓝眼睛中的淡静让她稍微平复了心绪。“教授……”

没人知道卡西欧佩娅想要说什么，连她自己也彻底忘了。迎面而来的咒语击得她猛然后退一步，失去意识的前一秒，她似乎感到有人立刻上前揽住了她。

女巫完全脱力的躯体带得邓布利多微一踉跄，及时施展悬浮咒稳住了两人的身形。他回头看向刚才使用遗忘咒的人，眼中隐隐带着怒意，“你这是……”

“奎妮说她很坚定。”对方不以为意地打断了他，“你想劝她跟你回霍格沃茨大概需要十五分钟。” 格林德沃说着取出上衣口袋里的怀表，撬开表盖将它放在桌上，随意地在桌边座椅上坐下。“我宁可直接让你把她带走，省下这时间陪我喝杯茶。”

邓布利多承认，遗忘咒加昏迷咒是此时最高效的做法。但这并不代表他认同格林德沃对他的学生这样做。“虽然结果会是一样的，但我宁愿多花些时间，让她自己做决定。”将卡西欧佩娅扶到旁边的沙发上，邓布利多自己坐上了格林德沃对面的座椅。

“‘虽然结果会是一样的’？”格林德沃忍不住嗤笑一声， “我在场的情况下，结果未必能如你所愿。”

邓布利多没有反驳，只是静静看着他。话不用出口，格林德沃明白，同样的道理，邓布利多在他对面，结果也不会完全如他所愿。

两人心照不宣地对视着，直到家养小精灵送来热饮。邓布利多接过杯子后发现杯中并不是他习惯饮用的柠檬红茶。热巧克力的香味浓郁甜腻。他有些疑惑地看向小精灵，随后立刻意识到这并不是它自作主张。

“太晚了，你上次喝了茶之后睡得不踏实。”格林德沃平静的声音带着些理所当然。

“谢谢，不过我上次睡不安稳跟红茶没有任何关系。”话虽这样说，邓布利多还是捧起了面前的马克杯。融在舌尖的热可可滑进胃里，带着甜味的暖流让人瞬间放松了精神，很快便泛起轻微困意。看来，热巧克力确实比红茶更适合睡前饮用。

“奎妮说，你的学生对我咒语的筛选能力很感兴趣。”格林德沃看了沙发上熟睡的小女巫一眼，嘴角勾起笑意。

“只是加入了定向的摄神取念罢了。”这是他俩共同研究的结果，邓布利多的声音被热可可暖得温热。

“这么简单的事偏就有人想不通。”格林德沃语气里难以掩饰的轻蔑让邓布利多无奈地皱了皱眉。

“其实它并不总是准确……”格林德沃抬眼看着对面的人，“你早就背弃了我们的理想，但你到现在仍然能看见纽蒙迦德堡。隐藏咒并没有对你生效，不是吗？”他仔细观察着对方表情的变化，可惜邓布利多面色如常，平静得没有一丝缝隙。于是他放弃试探，改变了策略，语气极尽真诚。“或许我们能再改进它。我有时在想，如果你还在我身边……”

他指出邓布利多能看见纽蒙迦德堡时，对方尚能维持表面的平静，此时却不禁抽了口气。这并不是咒语的问题。虽然他们一定可以改进这个咒语，他们还可以改进无数咒语。如果格林德沃能回到他身边。邓布利多靠上椅背，捧着杯子的手渐渐收紧，最终放松了嘴角的弧度，没有和对方一样做无用劝说。

“如果下次我失眠，我一定会试试热可可。”邓布利多的笑意不达眼底，口中甜腻的巧克力微微泛了苦。“大概是热巧克力和屋内的炉火让人犯了困，只要走出这座庄园，我确定屋外的雪山上的北风能让我们清醒些。”

格林德沃默然垂下眼，故作落寞的神情掩饰了眼中转瞬即逝的愤怒和不甘。对面的人移开了眼，因此两人都没注意到，异瞳中怒火被压抑后的黯然，正配他刻意摆出的落寞。

两人都没有再开口，屋内只剩炉火燃烧的噼啪声。杯中的巧克力已经空了。邓布利多放下杯子，有些不舍杯壁上残留的暖意。他看了一眼桌上的怀表，起身时拿起手边的大衣，格林德沃也取过外套准备随他出门。

看了眼落地窗外的雪山，邓布利多最终走到沙发旁，将外套覆在卡西欧佩娅身上。身边的人轻微皱了皱眉。卡西欧佩娅裹上邓布利多的外套和邓布利多穿上阿伯纳西的衣服一样显得刺眼。

“用我的。”格林德沃脱下大衣递到他手中，示意他换下用来包裹小女巫的外套。毛呢面料很厚重，接触手背的内衬光滑，带着刚沾上的温度和熟悉的气息。邓布利多迟疑片刻，选择把大衣披在了自己身上。对方微微一顿，异色的眼瞳重新明亮起来，眼底恍然了悟的笑意让白巫师别开了脸。

穿过庄园外的雪地时，中年教授低头看了看自己怀中的学生。卡西欧佩娅的脸被黑色的外套衬得有些苍白。她熟睡时毫无防备，没有刻意摆出的成熟姿态，也不似平时那么高傲疏离，这让人能毫不费力地意识到她只是个十四岁的在校学生。

但她已经自愿要成为圣徒。邓布利多的眼神渐渐转黯，在屋内沾染的温暖气息已经尽数消散。

卡西欧佩娅不会是他最后一个来到这里的学生，整个欧洲大陆的巫师都在分裂成两派。巫师内部、巫师与麻瓜之间的争端还在加剧。他不能总是怯懦地躲在舒适区内。

黑魔王曾经的信徒回头看向山崖与海面的交界处。夜雪已经停了，月光掩映下的纽蒙迦德堡似是蒙了一层纱，略显得不真切。隐藏城堡的咒语迟早会对他生效，但至少，不是现在。

连他自己也不确定，这座城堡会在什么时候彻底消失在他眼前。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、感觉《魔法石》中AD用在魔镜上的咒语和GG的火圈都带识别人心的效果，所以私设这种咒语是他俩一起研发的。
> 
> 2、密室里提到校长穿着羊毛晨衣下楼端热巧克力，私设校长睡前喝热巧克力的习惯是这次养成的。
> 
> 3、卡西欧佩娅之前确实见过GG，只不过被用了遗忘咒。《通往霍格沃茨的密道》里提到过。

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 卡西欧佩亚·布莱克（1915-1992）在 《通往霍格沃茨的密道》 中出过场，就是那个跟GG搭话的斯莱特林女生。按pottermore上的家谱，她应该是小天狼星的姑婆，布莱克家少数终身未婚的女巫。在长篇战败AU《荣光尽头》 里她还会出现（没错，就是双吃醋梗）。
> 
> 2\. 不知道有没有人注意到《荣光尽头》里书房的落地窗已经被换成玫瑰纹的了。


End file.
